


Kiss Cam

by Black_Widow18



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow18/pseuds/Black_Widow18
Summary: I was watching TV and a commercial came on and I started thinking...What would happen if Carol and Therese met by chance at a hockey game. Two strangers sit next to each other and...





	1. An Unplanned Meeting

Therese Belivet sat all by herself. Her best friend was supposed to meet her there but something came up. And of course he told her when she got to her seat. She liked hockey well enough. The tickets were free so she decided to stay. What's one afternoon? What she did not expect was to see a woman dressed in casual clothes looking magnificent. The mysterious blonde sat directly next to her on the left. The stranger was there with her young daughter. The little girl looked over and smiled shyly and waved. Her mother didn't notice. All of a sudden she heard a drink spill over and then instantly felt ice and liquid fall down her leg...

"Shit! I am so sorry. My daughter shifted her arm and knocked the drink right out of my hand." The older blonde was quickly trying to wipe the soda with a few napkins.

"Oh it's okay, really. Don't even worry about it." Therese turned and smiled at both mother and daughter and took over the wiping. "These jeans are so old and have had various things spilled on them." As both women laughed, the little girl stood in front of her mother and looked at the young woman.

"I'm Rindy and I'm this many years old!" Rindy held out five fingers with a proud smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Therese and I'm so old I don't have enough fingers!" Rindy giggled and decided that was enough and went back to her seat to watch the match.

"Therese, that's lovely."

"Thank you...And yours?"

"Oh I'm Carol. Carol Aird. It's nice to meet you." The two women shook hands. Both smiling and both instantly attracted to the other. "So are you here alone?"

"I am. Well Dannie was supposed to meet me but something apparently came up." Carol raised an eyebrow. "Oh it's nothing like that, he's my best friend. Well, him and his boyfriend are."

"Oh, well that's good. That you have close friends I mean."

"And are you and Rindy here alone?" Therese became nervous but for whatever reason needed to know.

"That we are. Her father and I share custody. He was actually going to take her but he came down with a fever last night and Rindy was excited so I decided to take her." She saw the young woman relax a little. "I have to say that I'm happy I decided to come today..."

Throughout the sporting event, the two women talked and talked. They almost forgot about the hockey game. They learned a good amount about each other. Carol was in her late thirties, divorced and single, very single. Therese was in her mid twenties, also single. When Rindy announced she needed to go to the bathroom, the three of them got up and headed out together. While the pair were in the ladies' room, Therese went to the concession stand to get something to drink and eat for them. About twenty minutes later, they sat back down. 

"Mommy mommy! Look at those people!"

"Oh they're doing the kiss cam darling." Before Carol could say anything further, they saw the three of them on the big screen and could hear people cheering around them.

"Well this is a first...I've never been on one of those things." Therese said nervously but enjoyed seeing herself next to Carol.

"No? Well I don't think they plan on moving to another couple so..."

Before she could react she felt soft lips kissing the corner of her mouth. At the impact, she held her breath and let her eyes close. Her rapid heart beat muted all of the whistlings and clapping going on around them. She felt small sparks all over her body and just when she was leaning in to capture the woman's lips, Carol backed away. Both could hear a whimper escaping the younger woman. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes. Both wanting, needing the other. Rindy getting her mother's attention brought them back down to earth.


	2. That Was...

Carol reluctantly pulled away to address her daughter. The gesture was made even harder when she heard a soft moan like whimper leaving the younger woman. After the energy around them calmed down, they went back to some light conversation and watching the end of the match. Not that either of them cared about that now. They couldn't seem to tear themselves away. Right before the final alarm sounded, Carol decided to see if Therese might want to go on a date. So they gathered their belongings and took their leave.

"Well, today was interesting..." The older woman began, not knowing what to say.

"Yes it was. Thanks for keeping me company. Oh and for getting me wet." Green eyes shot wide open and a heavy blush crept into her cheeks while Carol started laughing. "My jeans. Thanks for getting my jeans wet. With s-soda." Thankfully Carol stopped her embarrassing attempt at putting a proper sentence together by putting a gloved finger to her lips.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from." Carol whispered seductively as she leaned down getting close to the girl's neck but was standing straight up again. "I was wondering....What do you do on Sundays?"

Therese wanted to say, 'Whatever you tell me to do' but thought against it for the time being. "Nothing really, what do you do?"

"Oh not much lately. Unless my little mini me is with me of course. But if you'd feel up to it you're more than welcome to, I don't know spend the day with me?" The blonde became incredibly nervous and had to force herself to maintain eye contact. She didn't have to wait for a response for very long.

"Yes!"

"Well, that's that. Why don't you give me your number and we can talk about it?"

The two women exchanged phone numbers. They walked off together out to the parking lot. Therese walked with the pair to their car before going off to her own. Ironically they even ended up parking near one another. With a quick goodbye and a nervous smile the young brunette left mother and daughter. Unlocking her car she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. It was her friend calling. She sat down and answered the call.

"You will never guess what happened..."


	3. Just Breathe

"Let me get this straight. You go to a hockey game with your daughter and leave with a hot date?"

"Yes Abigail. I don't know why you are having a hard time understanding." Carol couldn't help but laugh at her oldest friend.

"Because I swear this only happens to you. I can't think of another person that would happen to. When is it again?" Abby asked taking a sip of her white wine. The two of them met for some drinks at a local bar.

"It's this Sunday. She's coming over and we're going to...Hangout." Abby could see a smirk plastered on her friend.

"Oh I'm sure you'll...Hangout. You seem to forget how well I know you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't you nitwit."

\------------------------

"Dannie what the hell was I thinking?!" Therese was in her best friend's apartment trying to pick something out to wear on her date. She was nervous. The older woman was beyond beautiful. 

"Come on, T. It's just a date you'll be fine. Trust me you need this date more than anyone."

"Oh here we go..."

"As your best friend your happiness is very important to me. I just want you to be happy." Dannie gave his friend a tight hug. "How long has it been?"

"It hasn't-it's been a couple of months..."

"It's been well over six! You are going on this date and you will have an amazing time with this woman. Now let's put together an outfit."

"Okay okay."

"I'm thinking you should wear something slutty!"

\--------------------------

Sunday finally came. Between texting and a couple of late night phone calls the three days flew by. Both of them were extremely nervous and for very similar reasons. Therese took Dannie's advice and brought a little bag with her that had a change of clothes just in case. It was logical because you never know, right? So here she stood. In front of the door, squeezing the bag handle on her shoulder. She was being ridiculous, she knew. All she had to do was lift her hand and knocked on the door...


	4. Now Exhale

"Come on Therese...Just take a deep breath, lift your hand and just kn-" The front door opening abruptly cut off her inner monologue and scared her.

"Oh you're here! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Carol said as she ushered the young woman inside her house. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine..I guess I'm just a little nervous." Giving the older woman a nervous laugh, the brunette took off her jacket and handed it over.

"Well you have nothing to be nervous about darling." Carol turned and gestured with her hand for the girl to follow. 'Well, not yet anyways.' Carol smirked to herself as she entered the kitchen area. "So would you like something to drink? I know it's still kind of early but I can make you a cocktail if you want."

Therese stood there trying to avoid making direct eye contact. There was something about this woman that could just see right through Therese. Or so it seemed. "Um I'll just have whatever you're having."

"White wine it is. Please have a seat." Carol grabbed two glasses and then the bottle of white wine and took a seat directly next to her date. "So tell me about yourself."

"Um, well what would you like to know? I'm really awful at talking about myself." Therese gave another nervous laugh and reached for her glass.

"And why is that?" Carol asked as she leaned in and started dragging her fingers up and down the girl's arm. Visably causing goosebumps.

"W-well I don't-I guess I don't think I'm all that interesting..." Therese smiled as she took a longer sip of the sweet wine. She could tell she was being seduced and loved every second of it.

"I don't believe that for a second. I find you quite interesting." Carol took one final sip to empty the glass. As she put it down she moved even closer to the brunette and moved dark hair out of her face.

"And I wonder why that is..." Feeling brave, Therese turned and locked eyes with the blonde. Instantly she saw blue eyes turn dark and grey. Almost like storm clouds. While her green ones turned a shade of dark as well. "I'm pretty sure I could guess what interests you." Her bravery did not last long when she felt Carol's hand slide over to the back of her neck...

"Hmm. Is that so? Well please sweetheart, enlighten me." Carol gave the young woman a sly knowing smirk. She had her right where she wanted her. She knew both of them wanted the other. "Let's go." When there was no movement Carol stood up. "What are you waiting for? I said get up..."

Therese practically jumped up. She could feel herself getting wet and if this was barely the beginning she was done for. Carol started walking away so she quickly followed and eventually was led to what she assumed was the master bedroom. The room was pretty big, especially compared to her tiny room. She stood there looking around for only a moment when she felt two hands lightly grip her shoulders from behind....

"I guess I was right about you. You are rather submissive. I hope you listen to what I tell you. Of course if at any point you're uncomfortable we'll stop no matter what. Do you trust me?"

"I do." Therese replied so quick she even surprised herself. "I mean, yes I trust you Carol."

"Good. I'm glad that you trust me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....


	5. On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This smut is not for everyone so if you don't like it please don't bitch me out for it.

"Now...Where should we start?" Carol murmured to herself as she began circling her prey. She could see the young woman's chest rising and falling quickly. "Why don't you have a seat on the bed? I'll be right back. And I think you should take your clothes off before you sit down." Before the girl could nod her answer Carol spoke, "You will use your words, Therese."

"Okay..." She saw a perfectly cocked eyebrow. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get undressed and I'll be back in a few minutes." Carol walked away with a satisfied smirk. She decided to leave the young woman by herself while she went to get her little bag of tricks.

Opening up the closet door in her office, she felt a wave of excitement wash over her. She undid the zipper and looked through the items. She pulled out a purple and black dildo with a harness. The cock was about seven inches long. She also pulled out a whip and restraints. Of course she would make sure her guest was comfortable using these. Carol was hoping that she would be...She had a pretty good feeling she will.

 

Back in the bedroom, Therese nervously took off her clothing. She couldn't make up her mind about taking her bra and panties off. So she kept sitting down and then stood up and then sat back down. Her mind was in over drive. Finally she decided to just be completely naked. So one last time she jumped up with her back facing the door and took her bra off. Right when she was about to pull her underwear off she heard a clearing of the throat behind her and froze...

"Well, I believe I said to take your clothing off. I can see you folded your shirt and jeans." Carol walked into the room and dropped the black bag on the floor as she stalked closer and closer. "Why are you not naked?"

"Well I...I wasn't sure if I should take my bra and panties off..." Therese lowered her head as she stood before the older woman. "I was just about to take them off when you came back..."

Carol reached down and made the girl raise her head to look into her eyes. "I see. Well, don't let me stop you. By all means, take them off." Instead of making the brunette speak, she accepted a nod and watched as she nervously pulled down her black lace panties. "Do I make you nervous, Therese?"

"K-kind of..."

"Kneel." Carol stated as she sat down on a chair by her vanity. When Therese didn't move she firmly made the statement again. "I said kneel Therese." The younger woman lowered herself to the floor. "Now. I'm assuming you are as attracted to me as I am to you?"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

"Good. I find you very beautiful and very sexy.. I'm glad my instincts about you were right." Carol smiled and waited for the girl to follow suit. "In my bag there, I have a few toys we could use if you'd want to. It's nothing crazy so you don't have to be fearful. The main thing I would really love to use is my strap on..." The blonde's smile grew when she saw green eyes darken. "I take it you like that?"

"Yes...I've had dildos used on me before. Never with the harness but I liked it a lot. Having someone use a strap on me is probably my biggest fantasy."

"Well, I'm happy I can turn your fantasy into a reality." Carol stood up and made her way to the still kneeling woman. "Stand up." Without another word their lips collided. They both melted into the searing kiss. With a need for air they pulled apart and were both panting.

Carol placed her hand on the back of Therese's head and brought her back in for another intense kiss. With her other hand she ran her fingers over hard nipples and let her wandering hand fall between the girl's legs earning a gasp and a sharp intake of breath. Therese was dripping wet. As the older woman moved her head away, she gripped dark hair roughly. Carol let her fingers tease the young woman's swollen clit very lightly causing her thighs to start shaking. Before getting too carried away, Carol stopped and released Therese from her grasp.

"Get on the bed. I want you on your back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come ;) ;)


End file.
